


Ballad of the Wolf Pack

by mellod89



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellod89/pseuds/mellod89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sad tale of a wolf pup and her unloving family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballad of the Wolf Pack

Come all to hear a story.

Filled with heartbreak and woe

About a young pup named Rowan

And her wolf pack that lived long ago.

Her tale takes place out yonder,

In the wild forests of old.

It was there she was born

To parents with pitch black souls.

On the day that she was born

Her Alpha never gave her a glance

She was just one of the many pups

That got in the way of his prance.

Her mother cooed and coddled

All of the other pups but her,

And to the rest of her pack

She was only a bother.

As Rowan grew, so did the gap

That kept her apart from her family.

They hated her so because an owl

Told them this gruesome prophecy:

A girl was to be born to their Alpha,

One that was marked by a tree

Was to become so heartless

That she’d eat her own family.

They took that prophecy to heart,

And feared her a great deal,

Because a tree marked her fur,

They did not want to be her next meal.

They kept her apart from the others

To keep the younger pups safe.

For it would be an inconvenience

If the pack had to procreate.

They hurt Rowan so deeply

And she never understood why.

One night, before she slept alone

She looked up to the Moon and cried:

"Why have you forsaken me?

Is it something I deserve?

Was I not a good little pup?”

The Great Moon answered unnerved.

"No Moon Child deserves this treatment.

You have done nothing wrong.

Your pack may have deserted you,

But now you must become strong.”

As she listened to the Moon,

Rowan realized he was right.

She could no longer stay here.

She had to leave that night.

She crept past her pack

Trying not to make a sound,

But she fell into some

Branches on that night and was found.

Her parents howled, cried,

And asked her why she tried to leave.

She paused to look them

In the eye as she breathed.

"My pack has never loved me.

I know this to be true.

So I must leave this hated place,

And it’s all because of you!”

As she walked away they realized

That the prophecy came true

They’d eaten up her happiness,

So she ate their happiness too.

Thus concludes the story

Of a broken family

That let themselves believe

A stupid owl and a tree.


End file.
